Elena
by teamfreewill82
Summary: Hi, everyone, this fic is set in Bulgaria and Paris in 1926. It is basically the movie Anastasia, and I think it's pretty good. It's going to be a multi-chap Delena. Thanks!
1. Prologue

**Disclaimer: I do not own the movie _Anastasia_ or _Vampire Diaries_; all rights go to the rightful owners. I do not own any of the lines from Anastasia that I have in this fanfiction. **

Hi! I'm so glad you're here reading this! I really love this movie and the idea for this just came to me one day out of the blue. Please read and comment your thoughts; I really appreciate it. This is a _Vampire Diaries_ version of the movie _Anastasia_, but you don't have to watch that movie to understand this fic. Feel free, though.

**Prologue- **

Once upon a time… okay, let's just cut that out right now. Because, after all, this is quite recent, and if you haven't already heard about this, one can only ask, where the hell have you been? Nonetheless, this story will be told to you whether you've known it beforehand or not.

So, the year is 1916, Bulgaria. A royal family lives in the one and only royal palace, and they include the King himself, Gray, his wife Katerina, Gray's mother, Nonie, and their two children, Jeremiah, and the eldest, Elena. Now Elena was a beauty, at only eight years old. Flowing mahogany hair and big brown doe eyes, she could have anything she wanted in an instant. She looked like a smaller, petite Katerina. Her twin brother had the same hair, shorter, and his eyes were very much like those of his father's. Nonie, or Annette, was also beautiful, and her graying brown hair reached nearly to her waist, but always fastened in a tight bun. She and Elena were, to put it simply, best friends, and they did everything together. Until, that is, that they didn't- or rather, couldn't.

You see, the family had a perfect life, and everyone in Bulgaria loved them dearly. They were open and allowed many a townsfolk into their palace as equals. But, as it turned out, letting so many strangers in may not have been the best idea, and not _everyone_ loved the king.

One night, King Gray held a ball for his children's birthday. The evening started out quite fabulously, and all the guests were enjoying themselves tremendously. But as the clock began to tick towards the very hour Cinderella herself dreaded, a figure, not unknown to the royal family, sauntered into the ball room, all confidence and malice.

Gray hurried down the steps to confront the man. Niklaus Mikaelson. The most horrid of them all, no sympathy or any feeling in him. Life had done that to him, left him crippled, in a way- his heart was numb from losing all of his family to disease. He had come to work in the palace before all of that, however - nearly three years ago, was it? - to work as a consul to the king himself, as he was very sharp and bright.

But, when it came to confrontations, after losing his most of his family, he wanted to fight, to make them bigger than they were as an excuse to hurt others as he had been hurt. And after all of his kin had passed, he really lost it, and Gray was forced to have him removed from the palace, as Niklaus had been a potential hazard to his family. Now Nik was a very proud man, and wasn't one to take rejection or betrayal, as he saw it, lightly. He swore he would have his vengeance on the family, and when he found a way, he would come back to reap it. Apparently, he had found his way.

"_Niklaus! How dare you return to the palace? Leave at once!_"the king said, icily. Niklaus only chuckled, seeming amused. _"Now, we both know I can't do that. You see I made a promise to you three years ago, Gray, and I keep my promises. I swore I would make you pay for kicking me out into the cold, and I shall. Right now." _He placed his fingers in his mouth and whistled, a terrible, shrill sound, and a herd of men and women alike surged into the room, silent and quick, moving in a pack. They looked around hungrily at the crowds around them, eyes darting dangerously.

"_You forced my hand, Gray. And, if you have the time, you will find yourself regretting it._ Mark my words- _You and your family will die within the fortnight. I will not rest until I see the END OF THE PETROVA LINE FOREVER!_" The king, angry but somewhat confused, stared bewilderedly at the crowd Nik had called in. Just as he was about to call his own guards, Niklaus raised an arm, pointing steadily at the family. His group needed nothing else, and about ten of them rushed forward, the rest scattered, attacking - _biting_ - the guests.

Screams could be heard for miles as the family panicked- the men coming at them- they were supernaturally fast. How was that even possible? One jumped Gray, taking him down fluidly. "_PAPA!_" his daughter screamed desperately. Nonie gathered Elena in her arms, both pairs of eyes tear-filled, while Katerina picked up Jeremiah, rushing down the hall opposite of the one Nonie and Elena hurried down. Elena stopped in her tracks. "_My music box!_" She ran to her bedchamber and picked the box up carefully from her night-table. The music box played the lullaby her grandmother sang to her every night, and because she'd have been leaving the next day for Paris, she wanted Elena to have that, to listen to the music and remember her when she felt lonely. Elena couldn't leave without it.

The screaming continued just down the hall, and a boy of about 13 years of age with raven-black hair and grey-blue eyes layered with terror bolted into the room and whispered urgently, _"No, no! In here! You'll get out safely this way!" _and he opened the wall, quickly moving them inside. Elena's hand lost its grip on her birthday present from her grandmother and she cried out, "_Mama, my music box!_" but her grandmother only hushed her quietly, prodding her along.

The boy shut the wall as quietly as he could behind the pair, pressing his back against the wall. When one of _them_ entered, he puffed out his chest, feigning bravado, but the man only took the boy's arm in his cold hand and tightened it behind the boy's back. He snapped it like a twig before knocking him out and leaving him, crumpled on the floor.

Down the street, Elena and Nonie were making their way, hurriedly, to the train-car platform when Niklaus appeared suddenly behind Elena. He'd jumped down from atop the bridge! He slipped on the ice but still managed to grab her leg, attempting to pull her down as well. Elena paled and shrieked, the ice breaking inconveniently beneath both their pressing weights. Fortunately, he slipped further beneath the ice, losing his grip on her, and she managed to yank her leg away, in turn kicking him in the nose. The force of her blow caused him to fully submerge in the icy water and she and Nonie bolted, running through the crowd to the nearest cart.

Nonie jumped on, stretching her arms down to reach for Elena, who did the same. "_Mama_!" she cried. "_Elena! Grab onto my hands!_" But to no avail. The car continued on farther away, and Elena, in trying to run after it, tripped on the slippery ground, sending herself toppling. She slammed her head against the ice, rendering herself unconscious. Nonie tried to jump off the train to get to her granddaughter, but was restrained for her own safety by the other passengers.

"_ELENA!_"


	2. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: I do not own the movie **_**Anastasia**_** or **_**Vampire Diaries**_**; all rights go to the rightful owners. I do not own any of the lines from **_**Anastasia**_** that I have in this fanfiction. **

**Chapter One- 10 Years Later **

"A'right," Mrs. Brodsky said, opening the door to reveal the dark beyond it. It was currently around five in the morning, and it was time for Lena to begin her walk to the factory, where she'd be living and working the- well, probably the rest of her life. She waved goodbye to the children inside, she being the oldest at 18. "Bye, everyone!" she called to them, and scattered, "Bye, Lena!"s were thrown back to her.

"You have'ta go left. I got you a job at the factory. You better be grateful." Lena tugged on her locket, the only possession she had from before she could remember, from before a woman had found her stumbling around Bulgaria with no idea of who she was ten years before and brought her… here. "But, I… My family is in Paris. Not at the factory," Lena told her, quoting her locket. It read, _Together in Paris_, and ever since she was little, she wanted to leave Bulgaria and travel there, to find who she was.

"Oh, right, together in Paris," Mrs. Brodsky echoed, having heard this many times. She opened the gate. "You have a job and a place to live. Be grateful," she repeated in her husky voice. Lena walked through the gates, looking around at the snow covered world. "Together in Paris!" Mrs. B called mockingly back to her, bursting into laughter.

Lena approached the sign about twenty paces away. It read on the left- Fishermans' Village, and on the right- Varna. She sighed out an aggravated breath. "'Be grateful' she says. I _am_ grateful. Grateful to get away! 'Go left'. Well I know what's left. I'll be Lena the orphan forever. But if I go right…" She plopped down into the snow mound resting against the wooden pole and studied her necklace. "Whoever gave me this locket must've loved me." She tilted her head back into the snow for a moment. "But this is crazy! Me, go to Paris? Ha."

She turned her gaze up to the sky. "Send me a sign. A hint. Anything!" Suddenly, a dog leaped up from behind the snow pile, yapping. Lena jumped up, it having gotten hold of her raggedy old scarf. "Hey," she said to it, "I don't have time to play; I'm waiting for a sign!" The dog pulled her scarf to the right, to Varna. Her eyes widened. "A dog wants me to go to Varna. Okay," she said, her eyes on the moon, "I can take a hint."

Elena arrived in the town, heading straight for the ticket stand. She'd been waiting in line for ten minutes, and finally, it was her turn. Rubbing her gloved hands together in the cold she requested, "One ticket to Paris please."

"Exit visa," the man replied gruffly. She looked up at him blankly. "Exit visa?" she echoed confusedly. "No exit visa, no ticket!" he yelled, slamming the window down. Startled, she turned quickly away, lost and having no idea what to do next.

An old woman nudged her hip and whispered in a dry voice, "Find Damon. He can help." She stooped to the woman's height. "Damon? Where can I find him?" The woman hushed her. "At the old palace. But you didn't hear it from me." Elena nodded, eyebrows furrowed as the woman waddled away. So she had another plan, after all. Now all she had to do was find a man named Damon…


	3. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer: I do not own the movie **_**Anastasia**_** or **_**Vampire Diaries**_**; all rights go to the rightful owners. I do not own any of the lines from **_**Anastasia**_** that I have in this fanfiction. **

**Chapter Two- **

"Alaric, I can feel it. She's here somewhere," a man with stark-black hair and startlingly blue eyes told his companion. "But we've gone through nearly every woman in town; where could our Elena be? I don't know, Damon, maybe we should just-"

"Don't say quit, 'Ric. We just have to keep trying. She's here," Damon repeated. Alaric shrugged his shoulders, discouraged, and followed Damon out of the old abandoned theatre that they had been searching for Elena in. Not literally- they'd been going through actresses and women who could pass for her. Needless to say, none could. "And don't forget," Damon added, pulling out a intricately decorated music box, "we have this jewelry box, and one look at this and the Dowager Empress will think we brought her the _real _Elena."

Just then, they unknowingly passed Lena, asking around for Damon himself. "I'm looking for the Katherine Palace…" He bumped into her and she mumbled, "Excuse you," before continuing to the man, "Do you know where that is?" Damon didn't even spare her a glance. "And before she even knows the distance, we'll be off with the ten millions levs."

The man shooed Lena, telling her that the palace was vacant, but she asked a woman who directed her to it simply. She arrived there in just under five minutes. Matthias (as the dog was male and she decided that she liked that name) nudged through a hole in the bottom of the boarded over front door, and Lena dropped to her knees, peeking her head in best she could.

"Matthias! Matt; where are you?" she whispered into the darkness. No response, of course, except a faint bark. She ripped off the wooden boards and crawled inside, looking around cautiously for the little white dog. When she had made it down the hall, another bark sounded, closer now. And there he was, lightly padding his way around the place. She scoops him up in her arms and continues gazing around.

"This is so… strange," Lena murmured to herself. "Something about this place… is so… familiar. Like a memory from a dream." Lena paused in front a vase, decorated with bears standing on their hind legs. "Dancing bears," she said. Another featured angels. "Painted wings."

She moved into the next room and found it lead into a great hall, one seemingly for a ball. She set Matthias down gently and he scampered away excitedly. A painting of the old royal family hung on the wall, and the moonlight shone upon it with an eerie glow. She stepped down the stairs and twirled, as though wearing a party dress made to spin and flow.

"Dancing bears, painted wings, things I almost remember… And a song, someone sings, once upon a December…" she sang softly, a melody coming into her mind that she hadn't even known she knew. "Someone holds me safe and warm," she continued, louder and louder, "Horses prances through a silver storm, figures dancing gracefully across my memory…"

She became lost in a memory - or a hallucination, she wasn't sure which was right - but she could see ghosts, it seemed, dancing through the ballroom along with her, all dressed finely and shimmering transparently. Lena spun, imagining she was dressed as they were.

"Far away, long ago, glowing dim as an ember. Things my heart, used to know, things it used to remember…" She pictured a man, extending his hand towards her kindly. He seemed familiar to her, so familiar, and she accepted his hand. "And a song, someone sings…" He kissed her forehead. She lowered her chin and he stepped back to join a woman and a young boy. Lena fell gracefully to her knees, showing them the respect she felt they deserved, not aware that he was indeed her father. "Once, upon a December…"

"Hey!" a voice yelled at her. Her head whipped up, the spell broken. Her dress disappeared, and her old tattered clothes replaced it once again. "What're you doing in here?" A man and another descended the staircase on the opposite side of the room, and Lena made for the other set of stairs, the way she had came in. Matthias barked worriedly, running towards her. She made it to the landing, in front of the large portrait of the old royal family, before stopping, knowing she was found.

"Just hold on a minute- What d'you think you're doing in he…" The man, Damon, stopped, his eyes flitting between the picture behind Lena and the girl herself. Elena was in it, and the resemblance… Lena looked at him, lifting her arms in an exasperated 'Well, you caught me. What are you gonna do?' sort of way. Damon elbowed Vlad. "Do you see what I see?" he asked. Alaric frowned. "A dog." Damon rolled his eyes as Lena crossed her arms. "Are you Damon?"

Damon walked up the stairs and shrugged once, grinning. "Depends on who's looking for him," he told her. "I'm Lena; I need travel papers. They say you're the man to see, though I'm not supposed to say who sent me." Damon smiled again and walked around her, examining her. Her eyes and head followed him. "Hey- wha- why are you circling me; what were you- a vulture in another life?" He faced her again. "I'm sor- Sorry, Lana."

"It's Lena. _Lena_," she corrected him. "Sorry, Lena. It's just that you look a lot like… Never-mind. Now, you said something about travel papers…?"

"Oh, yes. I need to get to Paris." His smile widened. This girl was gold. "You wanna go to Paris?" He gave 'Ric a knowing look. Everyone knew the story- The Empress lived in Paris, waiting for her Elena to return to her. "Let me ask you something- Lena, was it? Is there a last name that goes with that?"

"Well, actually… No. I don't know my last name. I was found, wandering around when I was eight years old." Damon, wondering how this could be any better, continued, "And before that? Before you were eight?"

"Look, I don't remember, okay? I have very few memories, if any at all about my past," Lena told him. "How convenient," Damon murmured slyly to Alaric. "But I do know one thing, and that is that I have to go to Paris. So, can you two help me, or… not?" 

"Well I suppose it's your lucky day-" Damon extricated from his pocket two tickets to see the circus. "Because I have three tickets to go to Paris right here." He waved them in front of her face; before she could scrutinize them too closely, he returned them to their original place. "One for me and one for Alaric here." Lena frowned. "But who's the last one for?" she inquired. "Oh that's reserved." Lena's eyebrows lifted. "Reserved? Reserved for who?"

"The princess Elena, of course." At that, Lena drew her brows together. "But… my family is in Paris. I _have_ to get there," she inistsed. Damon nodded faux sympathetically. Alaric stepped in, guiding Lena to a portrait of the Dowager. "Yes, but Elena has to as well, you see. To be reunited with her grandmother." Damon smiled, an idea forming. "You know, you do kind of resemble her. The same brown eyes-"

"The Petrova eyes," Alaric piped up. "Gray's smile-" Damon lifted his hand, cutting off Alaric, to graze Lena's jaw line. "Katerina's chin!" Alaric took her hand. "And look, she even has the grandmother's hands!" Lena pulled away, glancing between the men confusedly. "She's the same age, the same physical type…" Damon added.

"Hold on a minute!" Lena cut in. "Are you trying to tell me that you think _I'm_ Anastasia?" The idea was comical and absurd to the girl; it simply couldn't be possible. Right? Damon raised his shoulders and crossed his arms. "All I'm trying to tell you is that I've seen thousands of girls all over the country and not one of them looks as much like the Grand Duchess Elena as you do."

"I thought you were crazy from the beginning but now I know you're both mad." Lena turned to walk away and the men trailed behind her. "Why?" Damon said. "You don't remember what happened to you." Alaric nodded earnestly. "And no one knows what happened to Elena."

"You're looking for family in Paris, and her only family is in Paris. Haven't you ever thought about the possibility?" Lena studied the portrait of the Petrova family. "That _I_ could be royalty? Well it's kind of hard to think of yourself as a Duchess when you're sleeping on a damp floor…" When Damon tried to pet Matthias he growled lowly at Damon from Lena's arms; Damon frowned at the dog's nip. "…but sure, yeah, I guess it's every lonely orphan girl's dream to one day find out that she's a princess or something."

"And somewhere," Alaric said, "one little girl is." Damon turned and began to walk away, motioning for 'Ric to follow. "Really wish we could help but the third ticket is for the Grand Duchess Elena. Good luck." She stood in front of the portrait, thoughts racing and hands clasped at her chest. Could what the men have said be true?

Alaric and Damon made their way back down the stairs, and the former questioned Damon, "Why didn't you tell her about our plan?"

"All she wants to do is go to Paris, 'Ric. Why give away a third of the reward money?" Damon replied. "I'm telling you we're walking away too soon," Alaric insisted. "Not too worry; I got it all under control." After a moment he grabbed 'Ric's shoulde,r telling him, "Alright now walk a little slower…"

Elena reached forward and lightly ran her fingers along the Dowager's dress. "Hmmm…"

"Three, two, one-" and right on his cue, Lena called, "Damon!" He grinned broadly at Alaric, who laughed. "Right in the palm of our hand," Damon said. Lena came running after them, thinking they hadn't heard her. "Damon, wait!"

"Did you call me?" he asked, glancing back. "If I don't remember who I am then who's to say I'm not a princess or a duchess or whatever she is right?" Damon brought this hand to his chin, feigning interest in Lena's train of thought. "Go on."

"Yeah, and if I'm not Elena the Empress will certainly no right away and it's all just an honest mistake." She crossed her arms, Matthias scurrying between around feet. "Sounds plausible," Damon told her. Alaric slipped his slender arm around Lena's shoulders. "But, if you are the princess, then you finally know who you are and have your family back."

Damon couldn't help but laugh at that. Wouldn't that just beat all? He held out his hand. "You know- you know he's right. Either way it gets you to Paris." Lena took it eagerly. "Right!" Her excitement caused her to squeeze a bit too hard, and Damon's wrist audibly cracked. He let out an involuntary sound of pain and yanked his hand from hers, massaging his wrist. Lena gave him a strange look but forgot this when he recovered and announced, arms spread wide, "May I present, her royal highness the Grand Duchess Elena."

"Matt, we are going to Paris," Lena said, her dog's fur soft in her hands. He yapped as Damon said, "Uh, the dog stays." Lena gave him a look, eyebrows raised. "What're you talking about; the dog _goes_." Damon shook his head. "No; the dog does not go." Lena balanced Matthias in one arm, one hand on her hip. "I say he's going."

"I'm allergic to dogs," Damon fibbed. "Unfortunate for you. I am not leaving my dog." Damon pushed his hands through his hair, frustrated. _How stubborn could you get?_ "You can come back for him after you meet the Dowager, Lena, let's just go!" The girl shook her head, arms crossed. "Why would I make it harder on myself by having to leave him and then come all the way back-"

"Just leave the dog!" Damon repeated. "I am not. Leaving. The dog," Lena enunciated, setting Matthias onto the floor. Alaric stepped in between them, hands raised. "Come on, we've got a train to catch," he broke in. Damon rolled his eyes at Lena before turning his back and walking off; she did the same. _How arrogant could you get? _


	4. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer: I do not own the movie **_**Anastasia**_** or **_**Vampire Diaries**_**; all rights go to the rightful owners. I do not own any of the lines from **_**Anastasia**_** that I have in this fanfiction. **

Hey, everyone, sorry for the wait; I've been so busy and lost the will to write. I know, very lame. I'm sorry about that and know that it stinks to wait for updates; I personally can't stand that because it's _torture_. So, here it is, folks. Thank you for following and please review! Means the world. This is a fairly small update, bu that's because I like the way this chapter sort of ended haha Next chapter starts off on the train as well.

Chapter Three-

Dipping his quill into the bottle of ink, Alaric studied the faux passport, accidentally nudging Matthias. He whined at Alaric, his blue eyes ever wider, the hint of a smile pulling up his dog mouth. Alaric grinned and, chuckling, tickled Matthias with the quill.

Lena sat beside the large window of the train's small compartment, eyes focused on the disappearing landscape outisde as, to her left, Damon jammed a suitcase into the overhead compartment. Clearing his throat pointedly, he rocked into Lena; she leaned back against the seat. She did not react to him, but Matt did, growling as Damon nearly sat on top of the pup. He jumped up and rolled his eyes. "Oh, of course. Mutt gets the window seat." Matthias barked playfully at him, his tail wagging, but Damon ignored him and settled down beside Lena.

Lena sighed and pulled from beneath her shirt the locket. Damon saw this and said, "Stop it with that thing! Sit up straight; remember you're a Grand Duchess." Lena scoffed and frowned at him, crossing her arms to slouch lower. Damon threw up his hands in frustration. What was it with this girl? "How is it that you know what Grand Duchesses do or don't do?" Lena asked him.

Damon smirked at her. "I make it my business to know." She adjusted in her seat and didn't reply; Damon shook his head. He went with a different approach. "Look, Lena. I'm just trying to help, alright?" Alaric, having heard this voice before, looked up from his journal and raised his eyebrows, chuckling to himself with an eye roll. Damon was leaning into Lena, his signature smile plastered to his lips.

But Lena was having none of Damon's attempted flirtations. "Damon," she said, sitting up. "Yes?" Lena feigned nerves and asked, "Do you really think I'm royalty?"

"You know I do," Damon told her. "Then stop bossing me around!" she snapped at him, inches from his face in a manner of seconds. Taken by surprise, Damon looked at Alaric, his mouth agape in anger as Lena flopped back against the seat to resume her previous position. "She certainly has a mind of her own," 'Ric said, amused. "Yeah," Damon grumbled. "I hate that in a woman."

Lena made a face at Damon that he did not see and, in his book, Alaric scratched another tally beneath Lena's name. Lena 30, Damon… three.


	5. Chapter 4

**Disclaimer: I do not own the movie **_**Anastasia**_** or **_**Vampire Diaries**_**; all rights go to the rightful owners. I do not own any of the lines from **_**Anastasia**_** that I have in this fanfiction. **

Hey, everyone! Thanks for favorite-ing my story! It means so much to me… and as much as that's true, I would love to hear WORDS from you telling me your literal thoughts haha *smiley face* lol So if you would please, review. Thank you muchly! By the way, Damon is 23, Elena is 18, and Alaric is 36.

Chapter Four-

The train continued on its path as Damon reentered the compartment. His charge was still beside the window, reading now, and she did not lift her eyes from it when he sat across from her. "Look, I think we got off on the wrong foot," he told her. At this, she glanced at him, briefly. "Well I think we did too. But I appreciate your apology." Damon lifted his eyebrows at the girl, bewildered. "Who's apologizing? I was just saying, that-"

"Please just- stop talking, okay? We both know you'll only upset me." Lena closed her book and set it down next to her while Damon sat back, disbelieving. "Fine. I'll be quiet if you will," he said, watching as Lena folded her arms. "Alright. I'll be quiet," she agreed. "Fine," he replied. "Fine." Leaning forward, he repeated challengingly, "Fine." She echoed this once more and the two glared at one other for a moment before Lena turned her dark eyes to look out the window. Damon made a sound of annoyance and turned away as well.

It was silent for only a moment before he heard, "You think you're gonna miss it?" Sharply, Damon turned to her and snapped, "Miss what; you're talking?" Her eyes flashed at him before dying down and gazing back out the window she gestured towards. "No! Bulgaria."

"Huh." Damon fiddled with his fingers. "Nope." Lena looked back to him curiously. "But it was your home," she said, sitting forward. "It was a place I once lived. End of story," he told her with an annoyed smile that showed he did not want her to speak any more of the topic. Lena, however, did not see this. "Well then you must plan on making Paris your true home."

"What _is_ it with you and homes?" Damon questioned, crossing his arms over his chest and resting his feet on the seats across from him as Lena stood to avoid being kicked. "Well- for one thing it's something that every _normal_ person wants." She tried to pass Damon, but his legs restricted her, of which he did not drop to allow her through. He watched her efforts as she spoke, cool amusement evident on his handsome features. "And for another thing it's- it's a thing where you-"

"What?" he asked, feigning enthusiasm. Lena, done with trying, climbed onto the seat. "Forget it!" she snapped. He got to his feet in aggravation just as Lena dropped to the floor and the door opened. "Oh, thank goodness it's you," she said to the very confused and wide eyed Alaric. "Please, remove him from my sight." Behind her, back facing the two, Damon was mocking Lena, portraying his anger as though he were a child.

"What have you done to her?" Alaric asked Damon. "Me!" Damon faced him. "It's her!" Lena threw up her arms and exited the train car with a disbelieving, "Ha!" Damon mimed her actions in his own frustration. "An unspoken attraction?" Alaric said to Matthias, who he held in his hands. Damon turned on Alaric, eyes wide. "Attraction? To that skinny little brat; have you lost your mind?" He shoved past 'Ric and slid the door closed as his friend grinned. I was only asking a question…" Through the door, Alaric could hear Damon mutter, "Attraction. Incredible." He stalked in the opposite direction Lena had gone, fists clenched.

Outside in the freezing cold, two men barely skimmed the surface of the snow laden ground as they ran in a supernatural speed towards the train.

Alaric made his way down the hall, content with his handiwork with the passports- until he overhears a conversation between a man and a woman. "The travelling papers were blue, now they're red," her husband was saying. Alaric's smile dropped from his lips and he stared at the blue ink on his faked passport. His jaw unhinged and he scurried down the hallway just as a guard came calling to see the papers; the couple happily obliged.

He slid the door of their compartment open to see Damon, seated again and reading his passport, and Lena across from him, covered by her jacket and fast asleep. "That's what I hate about this government. Everything's in red!" Damon jumped up in alarm. "_Red_?" he echoed in disbelief. "I propose we move to the baggage car. Quickly, before the guards come." Shoving their belongings into his friend's arms Damon responded, "I propose we get off this train!" The men pulled their bags from the compartment above their heads and Alaric disappeared out the door.

Matthias, next to the window and the bag his mistress was using as her pillow, yapped at the blur of figures on the opposite side of the glass. Damon picked up the puppy and dropped him to the floor, then bent over to wake Lena. "Hey," he said, holding her shoulders. Her hand flew up in a fist, sending a successful punch to Damon's face; he fell back, teetering on his feet as he held his nose. Lena awoke and seeing, Damon, pretended to apologize. "Oh, I'm sorry; I thought you were someone else-" She widened her eyes and smirked ."Oh, it's you. Well, that's okay then." Damon, too anxious to be upset, only grabbed their bags and Lena's hand. "Come on; we have to go."

"Where're we going?" Lena asked Damon while he stumbled out the door, followed closely on his heels by Matthias. "I think you broke my nose," he ignored her, going after Alaric, who had been waiting for the pair. Lena pulled her jacket on and shook her head, small bag in hand. "Men are such babies," she mumbled, following them.

The baggage car was full of not only bags but wooden crates and chairs and sacks of God knows what. The whole place smelled like rotting wood and Lena wrinkled her nose upon entering. Damon, on the other hand, said, smiling, "Yes. This, this will do nicely." Alaric set the bags on the floor and rubbed his hands across his arms where he felt goose bumps forming already. "She'll freeze in her."

"She can thaw in Paris," Damon replied without hesitation from his kneeled position, warming up Matthias. "The baggage car?" Lena spoke up then. The boys tried their hand at appearing innocent, an everyday endeavor. "There wouldn't be any trouble with our travel papers now would there?"

"Of course not, Your Grace," Damon assured her, working to keep the ruse intact. He took her bag from her and held it out for Alaric, who hurried to take it. "It's just that I- I'd hate to see you forced to mingle with all those commoners." Lena crossed her arms. "Well, maestro, I'm so glad you take such good care of me," she said, mock sweetly.

Just then, the train halted to an abrupt stop and they all nearly toppled to the floor. Damon did, tripping onto Lena and pulling them both to the dirty ground. "What was _that_?" he said. Alaric, having made his way to the door-less end of the train, said, "I don't know, but there goes the dining cart." The train had become disconnected- they no longer had a conductor in their one car.

On the other side of the car, Matthias was barking; Lena was trying to get to her feet. "Get off me!" she shouted at Damon, who was still on top of her, his legs on her back and a suitcase pressing into his chest. She shoved herself up and tipped him, both emitting screeches of pain. "Uh, Damon," Alaric said, staring out the window of the opposite side of the car at the engine room. "What?" Damon snapped, gripping his aching ankle, standing on one foot. "I think someone has flambéed our engine." Damon hurried over the Alaric and opened the door, stripping off his jacket. Amid Matthias's nervous barks Damon gave Lena his jacket and jumped onto the engine car, grasping the metal ladder for his life. "Wait here; I'll check it out," he called back to the other two.

He jumped carefully across the top of the moving car, dropping himself down onto the floor where, not three feet in front of him, the coal fueled engine was consumed by fire. Sparks from the flames sprayed Damon and he shielded his face, calling, "Anybody here?" Behind the engine he saw an arm, then a chest, a pool of blood- He jumped back in fright. What the _hell_ had done that? The man's neck was crusted with blood both dry and drying, and Damon did not have even a moment to spare being terrified. The engine's temperate meter, covered with glass, cracked from the excessive heat and the whole thing exploded just as Damon managed to jump backwards.

"We're going way too fast!" Lena yelled, almost falling back as Damon fell suddenly from above, onto the chains connecting the cars. He was powdered with soot that matched his raven hair. Lena and Alaric made room for Damon to jump into their car; he did so and told them, "Nobody's driving this damn train! We're gonna have to jump!" He pulled open the large door, the one made for loading things onto the car, and Lena was still trying to understand what was going on. "Did you say _jump_?" Below them was over 200 hundred feet of nothing, and at the bottom of the ravine were only trees and tightly packed snow. "After you," Lena said to Damon, beside her on their knees. "Fine. Then we'll uncouple the car."

The men were gripping the side of the train, ready to finish the job their master had set them out to do. Trees whizzed past at top speed; they didn't notice a thing. They moved along the car, appearing in the doorway a second after Damon had unconnected the cars. They had finally stopped, and were relieved… until, that is, Matthias saw the men and barked loudly in short, urgent yaps. Lena looked at him and began to ask him what was wrong, but stopped when Damon said her name. He had seen the two men.

One man had dark brown hair cut short and eyes of the same color; the other was the opposite, blond with green eyes. If they hadn't been so terrifying, Lena would have thought them to be attractive. But as it were, they moved like cats… or rather lions, aware they have the upper hand in pouncing on the antelopes. It frightened Lena and she did not have any idea who they were or what they would do. Well, she had an idea, and it was not very pleasant. She gripped Damon's arm, digging her nails in. "Damon…"

The men opposite them walked casually forwards, their jaws set. "Damon," Lena repeated. "What. The hell." He shook his head. They had to do something. And _fast_. He looked around, looking for anything that could be useful. The sacks were useless, and she could never lift the crates. Chairs? Chairs wouldn't do anything. Maybe… Matthias was hiding behind Alaric and eyed Damon as he inched to the side of him, towards the wooden chairs. Swords and daggers were weapons. He didn't have any steel, but…

"He's been waiting a long time for this, girl," the blond one said, grinning wickedly at Lena. "Who? Who are you guys?" she snapped at them, trying her best to sound strong. "You know. Don't pretend otherwise. You're going to die, just like your mommy did, and just like your daddy." At this, Lena's eyes widened, mouth opening and closing. "Wha- _who are you_?" she repeated. "Who sent you?"

Damon grabbed a chair and smashed it against the wall; Lena and Alaric gasped at this and the two men in front of them suddenly became ever more fearsome, their skin beneath their bloodshot eyes darkening as red veins appeared. Their mouths open, pearly white fangs were visible. Lena did not have the time to care; what was Damon _doing_? And who had sent these- these monsters to kill her? Had they killed her parents? Damon again hit the chair against the wall; it splintered; the men jumped at him and Lena blocked their way; they threw her to the ground, feet away, as though she weighed nothing more than Matthias, and Alaric a moment after her.

Damon saw this exchange and stared at them. The leg of the chair, its ends pointed raggedly, was gripped on his white fist. "What the hell are you." It came out less like a question in his nerves, and the two monsters smiled unkindly at him, bearing their fangs. The brown haired man ran his tongue over his and laughed, as if amused. "We're vampires."

Damon's eyes couldn't have been wider if he had tried. He had heard of these creatures, but never had he believed they existed. He thought them a silly superstition, but now, here in front of him… He steeled himself. It appeared as though he had been correct in choosing the 'stake'.

"Well, isn't that nice for you." He glanced at Lena, crumpled on the floor. "Did you kill her parents?" The vampires snickered. "We don't have to answer to you, kid. Put down the stake and we'll kill you quick," Blond Vamp said. "See, that isn't good enough for me. Did you kill her family?" Damon repeated, unflinching. Brown Vamp licked his lips and shook his head. "I've had enough of you." He eyed the stake in Damon's hand but ignored it, stepping towards Damon. Instinctually, Damon flung his hand upwards, impaling the vampire right into his heart. The man's mouth fell open and his skin began desiccating all at once. Damon's stomach lurched but he knew he'd have to do it again. The second vampire was on him in a second, and Damon was unable to help himself.

Just as the vampire opened his mouth wide, teeth glinting even in the dim light of the train car, his expression turned into one of surprise, his dark eyes fading back to green as they popped out. Guttural sounds of blood gurgling escaped from his throat, and from his chest protruded the tip of the stake. Damon grimaced as he let the body slide to the floor, and in front of him stood Lena, her shaking hands covered with blood. She turned her stunned eyes up to Damon, who stared at her. He opened his mouth, stepping forward, but just then, they both heard the rustling of clothes coming from their sides. Alaric was awake.

"Hey… Did I miss much?" he asked, eyeing the corpses in awe-tinged horror.


	6. Chapter 5

**Disclaimer: I do not own the movie **_**Anastasia**_** or **_**Vampire Diaries**_**; all rights go to the rightful owners. I do not own any of the lines from **_**Anastasia**_** that I have in this fanfiction. **

Hiiii so many updates for y'all! Lol You're welcome. Jk jk but seriously thank you all a billion for following and favorite-ing, as I said last chapter. Your reviews are loved and always welcome! Now please enjoy this next installment of Elena. *smiley face*

Chapter 5-

The group knew they were in the middle of a snow-laden nowhere, but knew also that standing around would solve nothing. So, they went forward on foot from their abandoned train car. It was the following day, and the previous day's excitement had left the three in a rather over-stimulated mood; not one of them was tired.

"Are we gonna walk to Paris?" Lena inquired aloud sarcastically. "We'll take a boat in Germany," Damon told her. "Oooh. Then we're walking to Germany." He rolled his eyes and said, "No, Your Grace. We're taking a bus."

"Oh. A _bus_… That's nice." They strolled through the woods from the snow, dragging their bags the entire way, and then, in the distance, they could see a roofed bridge crossing a river. Nearly there, they heard Alaric mumbling about a Caroline. "Who's Caroline?" Lena asked, seated on her bag. "Who is Caroline? She is the most beautiful-" Damon stepped forward, saying pointedly, "_'Ric_-"

"-woman in the entire world," Alaric said anyway. Damon grabbed Alaric's arm and said through his teeth, "'Ric, ix-nay on the aroline-cay!"

"And she is the Empress' first cousin!" Alaric added. "But," Lena stood, "I thought we were going to see the Empress her_self_." Behind her, as Lena was trailing Alaric, Damon was pushing back his hair, feeling the walls of the entire operation closing in. "Why are we going to see her _cousin_?" Lena continued, oblivious to the rising panic from Damon. Alaric, lost in his thoughts of Caroline, ignored Lena and scooped Matthias into his arms happily.

"Damon…" Lena turned to face said man, her arms crossed. "Well, nobody gets near the Dowager Empress without convincing Caroline first." He tired to smile but was aware it came out as more of a grimace. "Oh no. Not me. No. No; nobody every told me I had to _prove_ I was the Grand Duchess!" Damon kept his cool, thinking that if he did she would as well. "Look, I know-" He was wrong. She prodded at his chest with her finger, pushing him back. "Show up, yes, look nice, fine, but _lie_?"

"You don't know it's a lie!" he said. "What if it's true?" Lena turned away from him and he took her arm in his hand; she yanked herself from his grasp. "Okay; so there's one more stop on the road to finding out who you are." She glared at him. "I just thought this was something you had to see through 'til the end no matter what."

"But look at me, Damon," Lena said, pulling at her rag of a dress, "I'm not exactly Grand Duchess material here!" He threw up his hands and she yelled in aggravation, stalking away to where Alaric was standing on the bridge overlooking the water. He handed her the flower he held and they looked down at the water. "Tell me. What do you see?" he said. She saw Alaric, and her puppy sitting on the railing, but ultimately, she saw herself. "I see a skinny little nobody, with no past, and no future."

"I see an engaging and fiery young woman," Alaric told her, "who on a number of occasions has shown a regal command equal to any royal in the world. And I have known my fair share of royalty. See, I was a member of the Imperial Court." Lena smiled as Damon joined the two. "So, are you ready to become the Grand Duchess Anastasia?" Her smile dropped and she glared at him again, as did Alaric. "What?" Damon said.

"There is nothing left for you back there, Lena," Alaric told her retreating figure. "Everything, is in Paris." She thought for a moment. He was right wasn't he? If she didn't take this chance, she would never know who she was or if she even had a purpose. It was now or never. It was her chance. "Gentlemen," Lena said, turning to face them, "start your teaching." Alaric grinned, and Damon couldn't help but let out a breath of relief.

"I remember it well," Alaric told her. "You were born in a palace by the sea." Lena's eyes widened in disbelief. "A palace by the sea?" He nodded, smiling at her. "Yes, that's right. And, you rode horseback when you were only three."

Damon crossed his arms, leaning against the wood side of the bridge. He added, "It was white." Alaric rolled his eyes at him and gently took hold of Elena's arm. "We've lots to teach you and our time is running quickly. Let's continue."

"And remember, Lena-" Damon said, "if I can learn to do it, you can learn to do it."


	7. Chapter 6

**Disclaimer: I do not own the movie **_**Anastasia**_** or **_**Vampire Diaries**_**; all rights go to the rightful owners. I do not own any of the lines from **_**Anastasia**_** that I have in this fanfiction. **

Hi! So here it is, folks, and pleeeaaase review! Thanks!

Chapter 6-

The bus stopped a block from the ship; with the men carrying the bags, Lena, Damon, and Alaric made their way there. The sun was high in the early morning sky – as their journey to the docks had taken them into the night – and Lena couldn't help but have the sense that the day held much promise.

She had been taught everything about both 'her' extended family and her parents, along with the court; with her acquired confidence she didn't feel so nervous anymore. It was a nice feeling, and her smile seemed to show as radiant as the sun.

The threesome had their supper together – a simple fish soup accompanied by a slice of rye bread – and talked about much as they dined- Lena's success, the upcoming meeting between she and the Duchess, and even about the orphanage. As the sun set, Lena could feel her excitement-fueled energy wearing thin, and she had to excuse herself. She had made it nearly to her room when Damon came down the hall, calling her name. She faced him curiously.

"Here- I bought you a dress," he told her proudly, holding it out for her to take. Lena studied it for a moment, eyebrows drawn together. An amused smile appeared on her lips. "A dress?" The thing was a shade of navy blue, accented by a white collar and sleeves. It was hideous and she knew it couldn't possibly fit on her. "It looks like a tent." He snorted and grinned. "Come on. Just put it on." He stuffed it into her hands and walked away with a last glance behind himself. She smiled and lifted the dress as she finally entered her room. So much for sleep. "A dress…" she murmured, laughing to herself as her puppy snuffed at her heels. What could she do with this?

Above deck, 'Ric and Damon played a rousing game of checkers. The former called a checkmate and Damon rubbed his neck. He'd never been too good… Alaric glanced up at the sound of a throat cleared; Damon's eyes were still glued to the board as he attempted to come up with a strategy. He was pulled from his train of thought, however, when his friend jumped up and exclaimed, "Marvelous!" Damon turned to see Lena, wearing his dress. Not _his_ dress but, the dress he'd _bought_. For her. Damon's thoughts stumbled over one another. One came into focus, though- she looked _beautiful_.

Lena had tied back her hair into a white bow, made from the fabric, clearly, that she had cut from the excessive fabric of the dress sleeves. She'd removed the collar and put her belt around the waist, accentuating her slim hips. She twirled and took Alaric's outstretched hand. "And now, you are dressed for a ball."

In front of them, Damon was just then standing, ever so slowly, as he stared in awe at Lena. How had he not noticed the way her eyes perfectly matched the hazel of her hair, so dark against the blue? He wanted to snap out of it, but couldn't seem to think of how to go about doing so. "And you will learn to dance for one as well," Alaric was saying. Matthias skidded by and jumped onto Damon's former chair as Alaric pulled Damon by the arm towards Lena.

"Damon, you will teach her," Alaric said firmly. Damon smiled, somewhat awkwardly, as he managed, "I'm not very good at it." Alaric rolled his eyes; it weren't as though he himself could teach Elena- he had to be able to see how she was doing it and give pointers! He stepped back and counted off beats as the two joined hands, her right on his shoulder, his left on her waist. "One, two, three- no, no, stop. Lena, _you_ don't lead. Let _him_." She blushed and nodded, setting her hand in Damon's proffered one.

_Okay_, Damon told himself, _stop acting like such a wuss._ _It's _Lena_. _"That dress is really beautiful." She tilted her head, those eyes of hers bright as they looked up into his. "You think so?" He nodded and, feeling his confidence returning, they spun as he said, "Yes. I mean, it was nice on the hanger but… it looks even better on you. You should wear it."

"I _am_ wearing it," she said. And there it went, flying off the ship into the water. He felt as though if he squinted enough, he could see it. "Right, of course." He managed a laugh to shake it off. What. The. _Hell_. "I'm just trying to give you a- um-"

"A compliment?" Lena suggested, mildly entertained. Why was he so nervous? Damon smiled and, his blue eyes roaming her face, murmured, "Of course, yes."

Alaric watched this exchange, a sudden thought coming forth as Damon twirled Lena, a large smile on her lips and his own. She was radiant. She emanated beauty and wit, and he had taught her everything she needed to know to strengthen what was already there. Damon, his best friend of many years… How had he not seen that they perfectly complimented each other? He had planned it all, but he had forgotten the most important aspect of any person's life- romance. Matthias jumped into 'Ric's lap as Alaric said to himself, "I shouldn't have let them dance…"

Neither Damon nor Lena noticed this. "I'm feeling a little dizzy. Kind of light headed," the former said. Damon nodded as they came to a stand still, frozen. "Me too. Maybe we should stop." Lena smiled a small smile. "We already have." The sun was low in the sky, turning it the low red of her dress, and he couldn't seem to see anything but Lena. It was a strange knowledge, and he couldn't process it. "Lena, I…" He had the newfound want to lean forward and kiss her, but- he couldn't. There was a _plan_. He had to think of everyone, not just himself. "You're doing fine," he concluded, giving her one last glance before dropping his gaze and moving past her.

Lena, evidently disappointed, stood still, wanting to call to him but not sure what she could even say.


	8. Chapter 7

**Disclaimer: I do not own the movie **_**Anastasia**_** or **_**Vampire Diaries**_**; all rights go to the rightful owners. I do not own any of the lines from **_**Anastasia**_** that I have in this fanfiction. **

Hi! So this is the next chapter (obv) and I hope you guys didn't mind the wait. I know some of you want more details and I swear I will try my darn-dest so accommodate that, cuz I like 'em too. Okay? (#T.F.I.O.S.)

Chapter 7-

The ship moved slowly but surely through the icy waters of Germany, its progress to Paris moderate. The funnels exhausted smoke by the billows into the dark blue sky, blending into the clouds that partially covered the full moon.

In their cabin, Lena and Alaric were sitting on the patterned rug, Lena combing through her waves – a blanket on her knees – Alaric across from her, looking pallid as he leaned against the dank wall. "Are you alright?" Lena asked the man. He waved his hand as Matthias jumped and sniffed around. "I'm fine, I'm fine. Just riddled with envy," Alaric said. He gestured to Damon. "Look at him." Damon was passed out on a cot on the other side of the small space, not noticing the barking pup as he snuggled into his bag.

At that moment, Damon turned onto his back, sending the bag, and Matt, to the floor. Matt whined as a golden and green box of sorts slipped out of the bag onto the floor. He grasped it in his little teeth and held it out for Lena. She obliged and studied the piece, patting his head. "Pretty jewelry box isn't it?" Alaric said. Lena, distantly, echoed, "Jewelry box. Are you sure that's what it is?" Memories from days before, dancing in the palace, came into her mind, and she twirled the box in her hands. Yawning, Alaric questioned, "What else could it be?"

"Well something else. Something… special." Feeling Matthias licking at her toes, the spell was broken once again as Lena giggled, grinning at him. To Alaric, who was climbing into the top of their bunk bed, she continued, "Is that possible?"

"Anything is possible. You taught Damon how to Waltz didn't you?" At the memory, Lena had to force a smile. It had felt like was over before it had even started, dancing with Damon, and yet endless. She did her best to ignore her pondering mind and clapped her hands for Matt to jump into; he did so. Lena shut off the light and set her puppy into her bed, then stretched out as well, pulling the thin cover over herself.

"Sleep well, Your Majesty," 'Ric said, leaning over the side of his mattress. Lena smiled to herself. "Good night, 'Ric." She told good night to her dog as well and cuddled him to her as she turned on her side.

They knew they had to succeed. Failure was _not_ an option. Not where He was concerned. If that bitch and her entourage made it out alive this time around… They had evaded the other idiots but not them. It was over.

_Pleasant dreams. Lights out._


	9. Chapter 8

**Disclaimer: I do not own the movie **_**Anastasia**_** or **_**Vampire Diaries**_**; all rights go to the rightful owners. I do not own any of the lines from **_**Anastasia**_** that I have in this fanfiction. **

Okay so the last chapter was fairly short on _purpose_. I wanted to cut it up so you wouldn't be bombarded with a long chapter SO here it is… the chapter that is still long even now. Lol

Chapter 8-

All was silent. On the other side of the wall, waves lapped against the ship's siding, the only sound for miles. The beginning of a storm. It would have been eerie to Lena, had she not been fast asleep, cozy in her old bed, much better than the floor she had commonly slept on at the orphanage.

The newly sent vampires had a plan, unlike the previous two, but knew what had to be done. Kill the girl and her escorts. The quickest way, He had said, would be to suck her dry. But, the most petrifying way would be to compel her off the side of the ship, all the while aware of what she was doing, and without the ability to speak. And that's exactly what they were going to do.

One stood outside of the room while the other opened the door without a creak, the lock pathetically useless in his super-strong grip. He glanced around the closet-like room. A man, he could see, was there, the girl in the bed, and another man above her. He crept inside and stepped towards her fragile human frame, so breakable. It was almost sad. For her. He set his hand on her shoulder and, as she opened her eyes, expecting one of her friends, the vampire murmured, staring hard into her dark eyes, "You will not scream. Do not make a sound and do not fidget. Get up."

Lena, her eyes pulled wide, did as she was told, the strange compulsion irresistible. She could not even look back at the sleeping forms of her friends as she was ushered from the room.

The hallway was lightless as Lena was prodded ahead by the monsters. Her body was stiff, and her throat and tongue felt thick.

Matthias squirmed, stretching his body, and opened his bright eyes, expecting to see Lena in bed. She wasn't. He stood quickly, barking aloud. He jumped onto Damon, licking at his face and yapping to wake him. Damon waved at the dog tiredly but sat up, disheveled. "Matthias." He held him in his hands, confused. "Matt, what is it?" He did not speak dog; the barking meant nothing but evident alarm. The dog turned his head, though, and Damon followed his gaze as a blast of lightning and thunder rocked the ship. "_Lena_." She was gone. "Lena!"

Matthias ran to the door and clawed at it, for the men had shut it. Damon fell from the cot, slamming out the door and down the hallway, crying out Lena's name, followed by Matthias. While the pup could not make it over the first step of the stairs, for his size, Damon was too panicked to notice. He bounded onto the top deck, his fists clenched. If something happened to that God damned girl he was going to lose it on the first person he saw.

The storm was slapping hard pellets of water into Lena's eyes; she could hardly see straight. But the men kept pushing her along. What were they going to _do_? They stopped, and she stared at them, lips pressed together in fear. "You will jump overboard, and allow yourself to drown. Without a sound. Go." Lena was forced to swallow her cries, silent tears falling from her eyes. Where were Damon and Alaric?

She stepped out onto the edge of the ship, the water raging some 30 feet below her. She would die. If luck was given to her, perhaps she would even die as soon as she hit the water.

Damon slipped on water, his shoeless feet slapping on the deck. Where _was_ she? Thunder resounded through the night, a flash of lightning appearing. It lit up the deck just as he shouted, "LENA!" He was afraid his voice would be carried away by the gusts of wind, but he found it didn't matter, because there was beautiful Lena. Standing on the ship's edge. He saw two men standing behind her on the deck and he had the feeling they weren't helping. Vampires. _Shit_.

He ran as fast as his feet could carry him to the look-out tower, climbing the ladder against the wind's friction to reach the top. He had one shot at this. He gripped the rope and allowed himself to fall, with only a push from his legs towards her. He sailed downwards and scooped Lena from the side of the ship; her eyes could not have been wider as he dropped her onto the deck.

The vampires shouted at him, their eyes menacing, their faces veined. "What the hell!" Damon managed. "You guys, are like _weeds_." The one vampire hissed and lunged; Damon ducked. He didn't even have a plan, didn't have stakes. What was he _doing_? What the hell else killed these damned things? He didn't have anything holy… The sun? Didn't they burn in the sun? But they knew that. They wouldn't be here, not with the sun about to rise any moment. In these few seconds of rising panic, Damon quickly studied the men; both mockingly wore crosses around their necks on chains, and lapis lazuli rings were on their fingers. Beautiful, if it hadn't been for the men they adorned.

Perhaps these were they key, these rings, serving as protection from the sun's rays. It was a chance, but if he could get the rings from them- How? Lena, he could see, was still immobile, clearly fighting everything within her to stand back up on that ledge. Compulsion. He didn't have any time.

"You guys must be hungry," he heard someone say. He then realized it was _himself_ speaking. "All this work; your… boss prob'ly doesn't feed you much. What're you guys, lap dogs?" The vampires glanced at each other, fangs exposed. Before they could say or do anything he continued, "I mean, you guys are _vampires_ right? Unstoppable…?"

"How ignorant. We are nothing compared to Him," the man on the left said. "Is that right?" Damon replied, trying to sound incompetent. "He is an Original, fool. He is like nothing you have before seen. The Petrovas deserve this punishment, and we do what it takes to fulfill it. Do not dare to have assumptions about what he does."

"Never. It's just, I bet he's busy, is all. But, whatever you guys say." If this 'reverse psychology' worked, Damon vowed to- to- well, do something kind, for someone that wasn't himself. The following events occurred in a procession such that Damon couldn't have explained them even if he had wanted to. Which he didn't, but nuance.

The vampire stationed across from him on the right lunged, his restraint given up at the taunting. The other was more controlled, his eyes glowing with- was that panic? Impossible. They were unfeeling.

Damon stood stock still, waiting for it to happen, what he knew was coming. But it had to be done, if he were to get this done. The man grabbed Damon's shoulders, bringing his eye-teeth down, down, down… As soon as he felt the tip of the teeth Damon was there, his hand gripping the vampires hand and ripping, _clawing_ the ring from his finger. The excruciating pain he felt was momentary, as the vampire had fallen back, but blood was drawn nonetheless. Damon clamped his hand over his bloody neck, of which felt like it was on fire. It was ironic that this thought occurred to him because, at that moment, the sun lifted high in the sky.

Both vampires looked, appearing terrified, and the one was engulfed by burns of which erupted into flames at the insurmountable heat. The vampire immediately began screaming in horrible pain, blisters appearing on his skin, everywhere, until he exploded.

The second vampire was seething, ready to jump Damon- when Lena came up from behind him and tore the ring from his finger as well. The compulsion over her was broken. The burned up vampire must have been the one that had ordered her about, and she was free.

The vampire departed in much the same way as the first, bloodcurdling screams and all, while Lena and Damon stood back, in shock. Damon broke from this state first, hurrying over to the girl. "Lena, are you hurt?"

Lena shook her head, her eyes distant, but just as soon, they began to fill. "Lena-" Damon tried. "I don't understand. Why? Why _me_? I'm _cursed_…" She clutched onto the man's shirt tightly in her slim hands, fists balled. She dropped her head onto his chest, her eyes squeezed shut as she cried. Because it was the only thing he could think to do, Damon cradled her petite, trembling form against himself. He rested his cheek against the smooth hair on the top of her head and murmured, "It's alright. I promise. You're safe now." He prayed silently for this to be the truth, the dying wind of the storm rushing in his ears.


End file.
